The Guy Named Sasuke
by KyuuRiu
Summary: Aku Uzumaki Naruto, anak 'tunggal' keuarga Uzumaki. Aku memiliki sebuah rahasia kecil. rahasia yang jika Kaa-san dan Tou-san tahu, maka aku akan mendapat perlakuan yang sama sepertinya. Aku sering mengunjunginya.. Dia -/ pengetik's first LEMON! Bad summ


**The Guy Named Sasuke  
**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Kishimoto Masashi**

**This story belongs to KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Family  
**

**Romance (?)**

**Pair : SasuNaru **

**Rated: M  
**

**Warning: LEMON pertama pengetik**

**Lemoooooooooooonnnnnn *teriak pake toa**

**abal dan geje dan pendek dan mengecewakan -_-  
**

**.**

**.  
**

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku adalah putra 'tunggal' keluarga Uzumaki. Aku adalah pemuda biasa-biasa saja yang tinggal bersama kedua orang tuaku. Ayahku Minato bekerja sebagai wakil direktur di perusahaan Hyuuga, sementara ibuku seorang perancang busana.

Orang-orang bilang mataku seindah batu sapphire dan rambutku senada dengan emas.

Saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari kampus. Sudah kuhubungi Kaa-san, kukatakan bahwa aku akan menginap di rumah teman. Bisa dibilang, aku bohong padanya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau aku tidak bohong, Kaa-san tidak akan mengizinkanku mengunjunginya. Dia… Saudara kembarku, Uzumaki Sasuke. Ahh.. Aku lupa kalau dia sudah membuang marganya. Sekarang ini, dia hanyalah Sasuke.

Sampailah aku di apartment sederhana bernomor 23 ini. Tidak perlu mengetuk pintu karena aku memiliki kunci cadangannya. Seperti biasa, aku langsung disambut oleh baju-baju yang berserakan.

Kutaruh tas gendongku, lalu kurapikan semuanya. Kalau boleh jujur, rasanya ingin sekali aku menangis melihat Aniki-ku yang seperti ini. Sayangnya, aku tidak boleh menangis di depannya, atau dia akan 'menghukumku'.

"Naruto.." bass merdu itu mengagetkanku. Aku langsung berbalik mendapati seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan mata obsidian dan rambut hitam yang makin membuatnya terlihat suram.

Rambut hitam? Mata obsidian? Yaa.. Sekarang ini, dia sama sekali tidak mirip denganku. Sasuke terlahir dengan mata sapphire sepertiku. Sayangnya, Kami-sama tidak mengizinkan matanya untuk dapat melihat dunia.

Satu hal yang sangat kukagumi darinya adalah, dia sama sekali tidak bergantung pada orang lain. Kembaranku yang jenius ini selalu berusaha berdiri sendiri, sayangnya aku yang bodoh selalu berusaha menghalangi jalannya. Aku selalu khawatir padanya. Aku selalu membuntutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Bahkan aku memaksa untuk tidur sekamar dengannya. Karena suatu hal, Sasuke setuju aku tidur dengannya.

Satu tahun yang lalu, Sasuke mendapat donor mata dari seseorang yang bernama Uchiha Itachi. Sebenarnya, keluarga kami sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa dia. Tapi karena Kaa-san dan Tou-san melihat keinginan yang kuat dari Sasuke untuk dapat melihat, akhirnya kami setuju untuk menerima mata ber-iris onyx itu.

Sehari setelah perban Sasuke dibuka, dokter memberi Sasuke secarik kertas dengan tulisan rapi. Karena tidak tahu surat apa itu, kami sekeluarga membacanya bersama-sama. Tohh kembaranku yang kini bermata obsidian tidak keberatan.

.

_**Sasuke,**_

_**Aku sudah lama memerhatikanmu. Aku sangat mengagumimu, aku mencintaimu…**_

_**Kau ingat? Di ulang tahunmu yang ke-13, aku pernah memintamu menjadi kekasihku..**_

_**Sayang sekali, saat itu aku sedang tidak beruntung.**_

_**Dan sekarang, kuberikan mataku sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu yang ke-19.**_

_**Terima kasih telah menerimanya.**_

_**Kuharap aku bisa menjadi matamu.**_

_**Aku mencintaimu, kutunggu kau di surga…**_

_**Uchiha Itachi.**_

_**.**_

Dan Tou-san langsung memarahi Sasuke habis-habisan. Tou-san pikir Aniki-ku menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan si Uchiha Itachi itu. Tou-san menamparnya sekali, lalu mengacuhkannya. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Kaa-san. Berkali-kali aku mencoba menjelaskan bahwa semua itu hanyalah salah paham, tapi mereka bersikeras bahwa Sasuke memang memiliki hubungan seperti itu dengan pemuda Itachi.

Berkali-kali pula aku memohon kepada Sasuke agar dia menjelaskan semua kepada Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Sayang sekali, dia terlalu keras kepala untuk mengalah. Tepat seminggu setelah Sasuke keluar dari rumah sakit, dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah.

.

"**Aku sudah menjelaskan sekali, dan mereka tidak percaya padaku. Aku tidak peduli apa yang mereka pikirkan tentangku. Asalkan kau percaya padaku.. Semua sudah cukup bagiku."**

.

Itulah kalimat yang kudengar sebelum ia meninggalkan rumah. Aku sempat memeluknya, menangis di dadanya, memohon agar dia tetap berada di sisiku. Aku tidak terbiasa jika tidak ada Sasuke. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke menolak permintaanku sambil mengatakan 'maaf'.

Satu bulan setelahnya, seorang pemuda berambut hitam model solid pantat ayam menungguku di dekat rumah. Pemuda berkacamata hitam dengan jumper putih bergaris dongker dan celana jeans itu langsung menarikku dan membawaku ke sudut kompleks perumahan.

Dia memelukku, berbisik berulang-ulang. Mengatakan bahwa ia merindukanku. Rasanya sangat hangat saat pemuda asing ini memelukku. Tubuhku bergetar, aku mulai terisak. Butuh waktu lima menit bagiku untuk menyadari bahwa dia adalah saudara kembarku. Aku memang bodoh. Hanya karena dia mewarnai hitam rambutnya, aku jadi tidak mengenalinya.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" lengan pucatnya memelukku dari belakang, mengagetkan lamunanku. Aku hanya menggelelng pelan. Dia tahu aku bohong.

"Kapan kau akan pulang?" kulepaskan pelukannya dan mulai memasukkan pakaian-pakaian kotornya ke mesin cuci. Menghela nafas, aku bersiap untuk membuat makan malam. Percuma menunggu jawaban darinya karena dia tidak akan mau menjawab.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Ikut aku." Gumamnya menarik tanganku. Aku tidak bisa menolak karena tenaganya jauh lebih kuat ketimbang aku. Lebih dari itu, aku tidak bisa –lebih tepatnya tidak mau- menolak setiap permintaannya.

Lengan kekar itu menyeretku ke kamar, membawaku masuk, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejanya. Wajah stoic-nya kelihatan sedikit ceria saat ia berhasil menemukan sebuah balok gepeng berwarna hitam.

Ia duduk disampingku, mencium kelopak mataku. Membuatku reflek menutup mata. Berulang-ulang bibir lembut itu mengecupku, Sampai akhirnya kurasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh leherku.

"Sudah kuduga. Cocok sekali." gumamnya menghentikan kecupan. Aku pun membuka mata, melirik ke arah leherku. Mataku seakan ingin melompat saat kudapati sebuah kalung berhiaskan batu biru menggantung disana.

"Sasuke…" bisikku berkaca-kaca. Selama 20 tahun hidup kami, Sasuke belum pernah memberiku sesuatu selain umpatan 'Dobe' dan ejekan 'Usuratonkachi'. Bisa dibilang, ini pertama kalinya aku mendapat hadiah dari saudara kembarku (lupakan fakta bahwa kehadirannya adalah hadiah terbesar yang pernah kuterima).

"Tch. Cengeng. Aku berhasil menjual beberapa lukisan dengan harga tinggi. Karena bingung mau kuapakan uang –hei! Lepaskan aku!" Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang dia katakan. Lenganku reflek memeluknya. Tohh aku tahu kalau dia bohong. Saudara kembarku selama ini memang bertahan hidup dengan melukis. Beruntung ada pelukis mesum terkenal bernama Jiraiya yang mau membantu Sasuke-ku.

"Teme.. Kumohon pulanglah.. Aku kesepian di rumah. Kaa-san dan Tou-san sering pergi. Kumohon.. Kumohoooonnnn…" Ok. Kali ini aku tidak bisa menahan lagi air mataku. Aku benar-benar merindukan si Teme kembaranku ini. Aku ingin dia kembali ke sisiku.

"Hn."

"Jangan hanya 'hn' saja. Aku ingin kau pulang…" rengekku lagi. Aku tahu Sasuke tidak akan mau pulang, tapi entah mengapa aku tidak ingin berhenti memohon kepadanya.

"Kau tahu.. Kamar kita jadi sepi jika tidak ada kau. Tidak ada yang bisa kuajak bertengkar. Tidak ada yang mengajariku mengerjakan tugas. Tidak ada yang mengganggu tidur malamku. Tidak ada Sasuke-kuuuuu…" aku yakin, sekarang aku terlihat seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permen. Menangis keras-keras, meminta permennya dikembalikan.

"Aku selalu bersamamu. Disini.." telunjuk pucat pemuda pantat ayam ini menyentuh dadaku. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan dalam sentuhan lembutnya. Kupeluk tubuhnya makin erat. Aku heran, bagaimana Teme bisa bicara setenang itu? Kenapa dia masih saja berbohong padaku? Aku bisa merasakan keinginannya untuk kembali ke rumah. Kenapa bibirnya masih saja berkata tidak?

"Dobe…" lengannya membaringkanku di kasur, kemudian jemarinya mulai menghapus jejak-jejak air mataku. Perlahan, kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya yang selalu kukagumi itu.

"Sasu –emmhh.." kali ini aku yang memulai. Menciumnya, melumat bibirnya lembut. Kupejamkan mataku meresapi rasa rindu yang sudah dua minggu ini kupendam.

"Mmhhhh… Na –ghhh.." aku tahu dia bingung. Tidak biasanya aku agresif begini. Biasanya Sasuke yang akan memulai. Tapi kali ini… Aku ingin memulai semuanya.

"Ngg –ahh.. ahhh 'Suke…" kulepaskan pungutan kami. Aku bisa melihat wajahku yang bersemu merah dari pantulan onyx-nya. Bibir pucat itu tersenyum senang. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya kami melakukan hal begini. Tapi…

"Aaakhhh… Temeee…"

"Panggil aku 'Onii-san' emmhh.." dia mulai melepas kancing bajuku. Bibirnya giat membuat kiss mark di leher dan dadaku. Sebelah tangannya memainkan nipple-ku yang mulai tegang.

"O –oniisan.. khhh…" aku mencoba mendorong tubuhnya. Tidak boleh begini! Aku tidak mau begini! Tahu apa yang kurasakan, Sasuke-pun menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Hn?" tanyanya dengan tatapan penuh gairah. Dari sorot matanya, aku tahu dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Tatapan itu.. Membuatku ingin menangis terluka dan tersenyum bahagia pada saat yang sama.

Aku bangkit dan mendorongnya hingga ambruk. Langsung kutindih tubuhnya yang setengah duduk. Entah setan apa yang merasukiku, aku menarik kaos oblong yang dipakainya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Khh.. Brengsek!" unpatku karena kaos itu tak juga mau terlepas. Aku benar-benar kesal. Aku ingin segera melepasnya dan –

"Pelan-pelan, Touto-ku yang manis.. Kau bisa merusaknya." Akhirnya dia melepas kaosnya sendiri, membuatku menelan ludah saat mataku menangkap tubuh topless yang selalu menindihku itu. Aku ingin dia menindihku sekarang juga!

"Aku milikmu." Bisiknya menggodaku, membuatku semakin berdiri dan ingin segera melumat miliknya.

Perlahan aku merangkak menaiki tubuhnya. Memosisikan bagian bawahku yang masih tertutup celana panjang di atas miliknya yang juga masih tertutup boxer. Aku menduduki miliknya. Membuatnya mendesah sekali, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka kancing celanaku dan menurunkan resletingnya.

Kutarik tangannya, mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke nipple-ku. Sementara tangan kirinya menarik tubuhku hingga tubuh kami bertindihan sempurna. Bibirnya mulai melumat bibirku.

"Ngghh.. Onii-san.. Nii-saahhh… 'Suke mmphhh.. Sasuke-nii angghhh…." Kurapalkan kalimat bagai mantra ini di sela pungutan kami. Bagian bawahku bergerak maju-mundur menggesek miliknya. Membuatnya semakin ingin memakanku.

Kurasakan tangannya menelusup celana panjang, sekaligus celana dalamku. Bibirnya mulai turun menciumi leherku, membuatku benar-benar menginginkan milik Aniki-ku berada di dalamku.

"Aakhh! Sasukee.." pekikku saat tangannya meremas pantatku gemas. Sasuke memang tahu titik lemahku. Bibirnya tersenyum mengerikan saat melihat wajahku makin merah.

"Lepas celanamu, Manis.." bisiknya. Aku mengangguk dan melepas celanaku perlahan tanpa harus repot-repot turun dari tubuhnya. Onyx-nya menatapku lapar.

"Adikku yang manis…" jemari Sasuke mulai menelusur lekuk tubuhku yang sudah polos. Sesekali, tubuhnya yang kini setengah duduk itu bergoyang seakan kami sedang bersenggama.

"Mmhhh 'Suke…"

Kukecup leher jenjangnya berulang ulang. Kugigit pelan, lalu kuhisap kuat seperti yang biasa dia lakukan kepadaku. Bibirku menelusur tulang dadanya, mampir sebentar menjilati nipples-nya yang menegang.

"Aaahhhh…"

Tangan kananku meremas miliknya yang masih berada di dalam boxer. Aku bisa merasakan kalau Sasuke tidak memakai celana dalam. Tangan kiriku memelintir nipple kanannya, sementara bibirku mengisap kuat yang sebelah kiri.

"Naruto… Khhh jangan main-mainhhh atau aku akan menghu –khhhhh.." kuremas miliknya makin kuat. Aku tidak ingin Sasuke banyak bicara. Aku ingin kali ini dia menikmati perlakuanku,

Lidahku mulai bergerak turun. Kugigit boxer berwarna hitam itu, lalu menariknya ke bawah dengan gigiku. Mataku menatap onyx-nya intens. Tatapan Sasuke mulai nanar. Sebentar lagi, aku akan benar-benar memanjakannya.

"Nii-san.. mmhhhh.." kujilat miliknya perlahan. Tubuhnya bergetar merasakan ujung lidahku yang menelusur dari pangkal ke ujung kejantanannya. Lidahku berhenti di lubang kecil tempat cairan hangat Sasuke keluar memenuhi lubangku. Kumainkan lidahku disana.

"Kkhhh… Hisap." Perintahnya dengan nafas memburu. Tangan Sasuke mulai meremas rambut keemasanku. Wajah pucatnya memerah.

Aku pun mulai menghisapnya. Kedua tanganku memijit-mijit pangkal kejantanannya, sesekali memainkan bola kembar miliknya. Tak jarang aku menggigit miliknya lembut, membuatnya terpekik merasakan nikmat sekaligus sakit.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Akkhh.. Naruu.. khhh." Aku menghisapnya makin kuat, pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur. Membuatku hampir tersedak beberapa kali karena miliknya yang berukuran cukup besar itu menyentuh kerongkonganku.

Sapphire-ku melirik wajahnya. Rasanya sangat bahagia bisa membuat kakak kembarku bersemu seperti ini. Biasanya, dia yang memanjakanku, tapi kali ini, aku yang akan memanjakannya.

"Aakhh.. Brengsek kau Dobhhh… Beraninya kau…"

"Ngghhhhh…" kujawab umpatannya dengan desahan.

Aku tersenyum di tengah kegiatan blow job-ku. Aku yakin, Sasuke akan membalasku nanti. Aku tidak memedulikannya. Tohh aku menyukai pembalasannya. Aku suka saat Sasuke menghujamku dengan miliknya.

Keluarkan Sasuke.. Keluarkan di mulutku…

"Aangghhh.. 'Suke-emmhhhhh"

"Naru.. Naru… -AAGGHHHHH!"

"Uhukk.. Ghhh.." Teme mendorong pinggulnya kuat-kuat. Membuat kejantanannya masuk dalam ke mulutku, lalu menyamburkan cairan kental yang sangat kusukai. Walau sempat tersedak, aku berusaha menelan semua benih berharga yang dia keluarkan untukku.

"Dua minggu ini kau tidak keluar ya.." godaku mengecup rahangnya dengan bibir yang masih belepotan sperma. Kudengar dia mendengus.

"Sa –mmhh..:" mataku terbelalak saat menerima pungutan mendadak darinya. Bibirnya mengisap bibirku kuat. Dengan ganas, pemuda yang lahir satu menit lebih cepat dari aku ini menelusupkan lidahnya dan mengajak lidahku bertarung, seakan ingin merasakan spermanya yang masih berada di mulutku. Entah sejak kapan, jarinya sudah berada di selangkanganku. Brengsek Sasuke! Dia menyerangku tanpa peringatan.

"Mmhh… Ghhhh!" aku mencoba melepaskan diri. Sayang sekali tubuh Sasuke memang lebih kuat dariku. Dia mengunci tangan dan tubuhku secara sempurna.

"Aakhhh.. Teme.. Ahh.. Lepaskan aku…" rengekku. Jari-jarinya di bawah sana mulai bermain-main di pintu lubangku, membuatku tersiksa dengan sensasi nikmat yang ia buat. Sasuke menggunakan spermanya sendiri sebagai pelumas.

"Kau sudah membuatku keluar duluan, Touto-kun. Kau harus dihukum.." bisiknya dengan desahan yang membuatku merinding. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan menghukumku sekarang, aku belum siap. Aku hanya ingin memanjakannya. Sungguh! Tapi mungkin dia merasa harga dirinya sebagai seme terinjak-injak gara-gara dia keluar duluan.

"Aaahhhh… Keluarkan.. Kkkhhhh…" kupejamkan mataku saat tubuh kekar Sasuke menindihku. Aku bisa merasakan jari tengahnya bergerak zig-zag di dalam diriku.

Sasuke mengabaikanku. Dia mlah menambah dua jari sekaligus untuk menemani jari tengahnya bermain mencari titik kenikmatanku. Mereka bergerak disana tanpa ampun.

"AAKHHHH!" pekikku saat ketiga jarinya menemukan titik nikmatku. Kulihat wajah Aniki kesayanganku tersenyum menang. Dia mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan mulai membuka kakiku lebar-lebar.

Onyx-nya menatap wajahku lekat, membuatku malu. Kubuang wajahku ke kiri, menghindari tatapan matanya yang seakan menelanjangiku yang sudah telanjang ini.

"Jangan acuhkan aku. Aku ingin melihatmu." Gumamnya menarik daguku perlahan, memosisikan wajahku agar obsidiannya bisa menatapku.

Kurasakan ujung kejantanannya menyentuh pintu lubang kenikmatanku saat Sasuke mengangkat kakiku hingga lututku hampir menyentuh dadaku. Wajahku bertambah merah saat kurasakan lidahnya menjilat lubangku. Entah sejak kapan wajahnya berada disana…

"Sa –aahhhh.. Hentikan…" Aku tahu dia memermainkanku. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa berhenti mendesah dan merengek padanya. Aku suka saat Sasuke memerlakukanku seperti ini. Aku suka saat ia membuatku merasakan sakit yang penuh dengan cinta.

"Ummhh… Hentikan Teme.. Masukkan milikmu.. Ummhh.. jangan menghukumku dengan cara seperti iniii.." rengekku makin keras. lidahnya menelusup lubangku, masuk.. keluar.. masuk… keluar.. masuk.. zig-zag… seolah sedang menyetubuhiku.

"Temeee…."

"Hn? Apa begitu caramu memanggil kakak yang kau cintai? Apa begitu caramu memanggil kem –"

"Nii-saaann! Ahh… Hentikaaann!" aku mengeliat hebat. Lidahnya tidak cukup untuk memuaskanku. Tidak cukup hebat untuk membuat spermaku yang sudah diujung tanduk, keluar. Aku ingin lebih.. Aku ingin kejantanannya menyetubuhiku, membuatku berteriak menahan sakit yang nikmat.

"Nii-san.. Mmhhh… Se –setubuhi aku dengan kejantananmu.. Ahh.." akhirnya kuucapkan kalimat itu. Sasuke menyeringai menang. Ia mulai menggesek-gesekkan ujung kejantanannya, mencari posisi yang tepat untuk menghujamku sekuat tena –

"AAAGGHHHH!"

Mataku terbelalak. Sasuke memasukiku dengan sekali hentak. Langusng mengenai titik kenikmatanku dan membuat spermaku keluar. Rasanya nikmat sekaligus sakit.

Rasanya nikmat.. Nikmat saat prostatku dihujam keras dan membuat cairan cintaku keluar dan mengenai perutku, juga perut dan wajah Sasuke. Sakit karena lubangku belum siap menerima serangan ini.

"Sa –khhh.." aku tidak berani bergerak. Bagian bawahku rasanya sakit sekali. Aku…. Aku…

-chu-

"Sakit..?" bisiknya seraya mengecup sudut mataku. Entah sejak kapan, cairan kristalku menetes disana. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh membuat Sasuke khawatir!

Kugelengkan kepalaku pelan. Kurasakan tanganya mengusap air mataku. Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa Sasuke sangat menyukai posisi ini ketimbang doggy style atau yang lainnya. Karena dengan posisi seperti ini, aku bisa melihat wajahnya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Dia akan tahu saat aku merasakan sakit, tidak nyaman, atau saat aku merasakan nikmat. Begitu juga aku, aku akan tahu apa yang Sasuke rasakan dengan melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

"Move.." bisikku sambil tersenyum. Ia membalas senyumanku, lalu mulai bergerak perlahan. Tanganku meremas lengannya yang bertumpu di samping tubuhku. Matanya yang setengah terpejam tak henti-hentinya menatapku.

Sasuke terus bergerak main cepat. Ia tidak berbicara. Hanya desahan nafasnya yang kudengar.

"Ghhh… Aangghhh.." Bibirnya sesekali bergerak seolah mengucapkan sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia katakan. Aku tidak perlu tahu. Karena aku bisa merasakan apa yang dia rasakan hanya dengan melihat matanya yang sekelam malam.

"Akkhhhhh…"

"Ahhh.. Sasukee.."

"Khhh 'Suke-nii…"

"Aaaghhh.."

Desahku putus-putus saat dia lagi-lagi memermainkanku. Menarik kejantanannya perlahan hingga kepalanya saja yang tertinggal di dalamku, lalu menghentakkannya tanpa ampun. Sasuke melakukannya berulang ulang. Seolah ingin memberiku kenikmatan tanpa henti. Memaksaku menyambut hujamannya dengan gerakan melawan.

"Ghh… Narutoo." Bisiknya saat otot-ototku mencengkram miliknya kuat.

Pemuda yang sejak lahir diciptakan untuk selalu bersamaku ini memanjakanku tanpa henti. Aku mencoba mencium bibirnya, mencoba meraih kenikmatan yang lebih lagi. Bibir lembut Sasuke menyambut pungutanku, hanya sebentar.. Setelahnya, lengannya mendorong dadaku hingga aku terlentang seperti semula.

"Sasu –khhh…" sorot matanya menghentikan aksi protesku. Sejak tadi, bola mata obsidian itu tidak beralih dari mataku. Sasuke menatapku sejak tadi. Mencoba menyelami sapphire-ku dengan onyx-nya yang gelap..

Tiba-tiba saja rasa panas di tubuhku seolah makin berkobar. Wajahku pasti bertambah merah. Menyadari kondisiku, tangan kanan Sasuke langsung menggenggam kejantananku dan mengocoknya cepat.

Tidak! Aku tidak ingin keluar duluan. Aku ingin keluar bersama Sasuke. Aku ingin meraih kenikmatan ini bersamanya.

"Nii-san.. Mmmhhhh.. Lebih cepat Nii-san!" pekikku merapalkan panggilan untuknya. Mengingat bahwa kami sedarah selalu membuat gairah Sasuke meluap-luap.

"Naru.. Ahh.. Touto-kun.. Ngghhh… Sedikit.." balasnya. Tanganku meremas lengannya makin kuat. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memejamkan mataku. Aku ingin meihat wajah kakak kembarku saat kami keluar bersama.

"Nngghhh… Nii-san… Ahh ahh aaahhhhh Sasuke-niii…. Mmmhhhhhh…"

"Toutoo… Sedikit lagi… Gghhhh…."

Aku menggerakkan pinggulku makin cepat menyambut hujamannya yang bertambah kuat. Tangannya pun mengocok kejantananku seolah ingin mengeluarkan semua isinya secepat mungkin.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke… Sasuke-niisaaann…"

"AAAANGGHHHHHHH!" dan aku bisa merasakan hujaman kuat diiringi cairan hangat mengalir di dalam perutku. Pada saat yang hampir bersamaan, kejantananku juga mengeluarkan isinya. Membasahi perutku dan perut kakak kembarku.

Membuat nafas kami terengah. Tubuh Sasuke yang lemas pun langsung ambruk menindih tubuhku yang tak berdaya. Aku memeluknya. Memeluk tubuh alabaster yang baru saja memberiku kenikmatan.

"Arigato, Touto-kun." Bisiknya membuat air mataku mengalir deras. Aku memluknya erat. Entah kenapa, aku merasa bahwa Sasuke juga sedang menangis.

Aku tidak ingin bertanya kenapa dia menangis. Sasuke juga tidak menanyaiku. Aku hanya ingin memeluk tubuhnya. Begini saja sudah cukup.. Aku tidak akan lagi memintanya untuk pulang. Aku tidak akan ambil pusing lagi pada omelan Kaa-san dan ceramah Tou-san tentang Sasuke.

Mungkin.. Hubungan kami memang harus seperti ini…

,

,

**End**

,

,

**Lemon** pertama Kyuu

No komen *nosebleeding

Silakan readers yang menilai :3

.

Dengan ini Kyuu pamit selama 2 minggu untuk menjalani UTS. Doakan ya Minna :3

.

**.**

**Akhir kata,**

**Review please :***


End file.
